


When Past Meets Future

by OtakuKittyUwU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuKittyUwU/pseuds/OtakuKittyUwU
Summary: Let's just say that it starts when Hinata gets hit in the face with a volleyball and a bunch of things are revealed...~Trigger warning~~KenHina~(because I love this ship)~Manga spoilers~~Not canon, except a few bits~I don't own Haikyuu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. ~The Start Of Everything~

It was just a normal day. Karasuno had traveled to Nekoma for another practice game not long before they have to face Shiratorizawa.  
(This didn't happen in the anime or manga just so you know)

This brings us to the middle of the game.

"Bring it here!" Hinata shouted to Kageyama as he jumped. He didn't hit the ball though because Kageyama sent it to Tanaka instead. 

Yaku saved it, Kenma set the ball to Lev and he hit it. Unfortunately Hinata tried to block only to end up blocking with his face. Luckily the ball fell over the net and Karasuno got the point.

Hinata fell to the ground with a bloody nose. The team ran over to him to see if he was alright. Lev and Kenma did too. 

"Ahh I'm so sorry Hinata!"Lev apologised repeatedly

"Sorry Shouyou, I set the ball too low so he hit it in your face" Kenma apologised, lending a hand to Hinata.

"It's fine Kenma, see I'm alrig-" Hinata started to say but was cut off when a blinding light erupted from both him and Kenma as soon as their hands touched. 

Both teams were shocked and worried, even Tsukishima, though he wouldn't admit it.

The light died out and the teams rushed over to the two to make sure they were ok.

"We're fine guys! Really" Hinata was telling them as he and Kenma got up.

"That was weird" Kenma stated and as he did they all heard a noise from the other side of the pitch. They all looked towards the noise and saw a weird looking, swirling blue, portal.

"Jeez are we in Kenma's video game or something" Lev blurted out.

Soon after they looked at the portal, two figures fell out of it and then it just disappeared.

The coaches and captains were the ones to approach the figures first. As they got closer Kuroo noticed something.

"Is this Shrimpy?" He asked as he looked at the mop of orange hair that he knew he had seen before.

"Fuck that hurt!" The red headed person exclaimed as they moved off of the other person and sat up on the floor next to them, rubbing at their arm.

"You ok?" The figure spoke again shaking the other figure to get a response.

"Shouyou?" The other figure finally answered sitting up like the other one only to be tackled by the other figure.

"You're ok!" The figure cheered happily 

"Um excuse me? Can you explain who you are?" Dadchi- sorry Daichi asked the figures, snapping them back to reality, they looked up at all the people around them and noticed that something was confusing was clearly going on here.

"Oh right, I'm Shouyou Kozume and this is Kenma Kozume" The Redhead introduced them both as they stood up. 

(By the way I'm going to call  
Present Hinata- Hinata  
Present Kenma-Kenma  
Other Hinata- Shouyou  
Other Kenma- Kozume)

"Hold up we have two Kenma's now!" Hinata exclaimed, making the two figures look at him in surprise

"No way""Impossible" The figures whispered staring at the two

"Ok so think I just figured out what happened here" Shouyou stated putting the pieces together in his head

"Then would you please enlighten us? because this situation is extremely confusing" Takeda asked nicely

"Well we're from the future, I can tell because that is me and Kenma but from the past" Shouyou explained and everyone except Kozume looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"Are you two married? Sorry to ask so suddenly it's just that you have Kenma's last name" Yachi asked timidly

"Yes me and Shouyou are married" Kozume answered, putting his arms around Shouyou's waist. This interaction made Kenma and Hinata blush and look away from eachother.

"Look Shrimp you're still short in the future" Tsukishima snickered 

"Shut up will ya saltyshima, jeez I haven't seen you since you came to see me and Kageyama play against each other" Shouyou rubbed his head like he had a headache

"Wait what?!" Basically everyone in the gym exclaimed

"Do you think it would fuck up the time space continuum too much if I told them?" Shouyou asked Kozume 

"I don't know Shouyou but can it wait please? We still need to figure out why we were sent here" Kozume kissed Shouyou's cheek as he nodded

"Yo Noya-Senpai, Tanaka-Senpai what's the date?" Shouyou yelled and both senpais died for a minute before yelling back 

"26th of October 2012" they both yelled and Shouyou and Kozume's eyes widen in fear

"No, it can't be, do you think we were sent here to help and warn them?" Shouyou looked at Kozume in fear 

"I think it is very likely otherwise why would we be here?" Kozume answered kissing Shouyou on the forehead

"Warn is about what?" Suga asked and both of the future pair looked at him and then each other. 

Kozume nodded at Shouyou and they both took a deep breath to compose themselves.

"You're all going to want to sit down for this" Shouyou looked at the teams with a grimace 

"Ok what I'm going to tell you is very serious and will probably upset you but I have to tell you so you can prevent what we couldn't" Kozume stated looking directly at Hinata who had frozen.

'No they can't be talking about what I think they're talking about, right?' Hinata thought to himself but was snapped out of his thoughts when Ukai spoke.

"Go ahead, we're all listening" He stated 

"Ok so-


	2. The Truth Behind The Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two volleyball teams learn something both saddening and shocking（;≧皿≦） 
> 
> Sad chapter(>_<)

"Ok so I'm going to start with the news that is going to make all your hearts break first" Kozume states before having Shouyou koala hug him round his front and taking a deep breath.

"Tomorrow at around 7am Shouyou Hinata will attempt to commit suicide" Kozume states and everyone looked at him in absolute shock and fear.

"W-What?" Yachi whimpered out.

"Please tell me your joking" Kuroo looked like someone had just kicked a puppy

"I'm afraid that this is the complete truth, in our past, Hinata Shouyou commits suicide and ends up at the hospital in critical condition" Kozume told them.

They all looked back to Hinata. Who was backing away in fear.

"N-no you weren't suppose to tell them" Hinata whispered but loud enough that everyone could hear it.

"Why would Shrimpy do that? He's always so happy" Tsukishima asked, a little shaken by the news

"The smiles you see are fake, a mask that he's perfected, he's hurting, I would know because I've been through it" Shouyou said and looked back at everyone with teary eyes 

"Why would you fake smiles Shouyou? You can tell me anything remember I'm your Senpai!" Nishinoya cries out at Hinata while shaking him rapidly

"What exactly is the cause?" Takeda asked after finally regaining his composure, though he wanted to cry at the thought of one of the team members committing suicide 

"He's being bullied, suicide baited and he hates himself" Kozume answered with a straight face but even he was hurting inside because he was the one who found Shouyou once he’d jumped and that answer set everyone off. Everyone in the gym was now either seething in rage at the bullies, crying or had tears in their eyes.

"S-stop! Don't tell them anymore! They don't need to know!" Hinata yelled desperately, he really didn't want them to know, he just wanted to die in peace.

Everyone looked at Hinata in surprise, pity or frustration.

"Yes we do need to know, you should tell us these things Hinata! We're a team! We're suppose to help eachother!" Suga yelled at Hinata who shrank back from the angry mama crow.

"But it's my problem to deal with so no one else needs to know" Hinata whispered looking away.

"Hinata Boke! Don't be stupid! We're suppose to help you! It's our job as team mates!" Kageyama yelled, feeling frustrated that he didn't notice anything was wrong.

"Ok, everyone calm down NOW!! Now the two from the future can explain more" Ukai looked expectantly at Kozume and Shouyou, as he too felt terrible for not realising before it was almost too late.

“Well I- um he has been bullied since middle school, it then has still been going on at Karasuno and its ruined him” Shouyou explained and everyone was even more annoyed and frustrated because they hadn’t suspected anything was going on. 

Kenma, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Suga took it the hardest. 

Kenma kept whispering “No,No,No” over and over again, while clinging to Hinata like he was going to disappear.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were hugging eachother crying about how they were bad senpai’s for not noticing and failing their Kohai.

And finally Suga, who was hugging Daichi crying. Whispering about failing their baby crow. 

Shouyou and Kozume watched everything unfold with sad eyes, as they clung to each other.

Once Ennoshita had hit Tanaka and Nishinoya round their heads to make them regain their senses, the two sat up straight looking directly at Shouyou and Kozume with serious eyes.

“Who’s bullying our Kohai?” The two senpai’s asked with ‘sweet’(totally not murderous) smiles.

The two husbands looked at each other once again shaking their heads, slightly chuckling.

“Well the ones that do the actual damage are the third year twins Zenaku and Zankoku Akuma” Shouyou answered and Asahi looks shocked

“What? But they’re really nice to everyone in class” Asahi stated, surprised that his usually sweet classmates would bully anyone

“It is and isn’t their fault, they’re being manipulated by their third year girlfriend, Rin Leiko, she’s playing them both, when I tried to tell them that, she lied to them and told them that I was trying to make them break up with her because I like her, which I definitely don’t by the way since I’m gay as fuck” Shouyou explained, pretty pissed off at the memory

“We finally get to test our theory Noya” Tanaka spoke with a scary smile to the boy next to him who shared the same smile back

“Oh yes I have always wondered if you eliminate one twin what happens to the other, I always thought we’d never get to find the answer but we finally can” Noya said with a psychopathic laugh 

Everyone looked at the two boys, trying not to snicker, as they hatched their murder/experiment plans. 

“Ahh leave it up to you two senpai’s to make an extremely sad situation into a funny murder session” Shouyou laughed

“They never change” Dadchi- Daichi chuckled with a small fond smile on his face as he watched the two senpai’s interact with their Kohai from the future.

‘I guess we’ll have to continue this conversation a little later, it’s probably for the best though, I hate seeing all my little crows so sad’ Sugamama- Sugawara thought to himself as he too watched them interact like little kids.


	3. ~Changes Throughout Time~

After a while, Ukai spoke up, though reluctant.

"Alright everyone we need to get some rest, we can continue this conversation tomorrow" He stated. 

Everyone got up and made their way to their designated rooms. 

Shouyou and Kozume slept in the same room as the teachers. Kozume laid on his back while Shouyou curled up on his chest, the latter being lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his significant others heart beat.

~The Next Morning~

The first person awake was Shouyou. 

He slowly and carefully untangled himself from Kozume as to not wake him. Once he was successfully freed, he crept past the sleeping teachers, avoiding any creaking parts on the floor, opened the door and silently stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him.

He made his way to the gymnasium, creeping past the other doors, stealthily to not wake anyone inside the rooms.

Once he made it to the gym he put on one set of lights so it's still pretty dim lit and then sat on the ground in the middle of the court.

He did his usual meditation routine. Sitting in perfect silence for a while. Well at least until the doors opened just less than an hour later.

And as the door is opened his eyes snapped open with his concentration broken. He looked up to see who it was so disrupted his peace only to see his husband.

"Sorry did I disturb you?" Kozume asked walking in, closing the doors behind him 

"It's fine, I was nearly done anyway" Shouyou answered

"It really scares me sometimes you know, waking up and you not being there, especially being in the past" Kozume said walking over to his husband and sitting next to him

"I'm sorry for scaring you but even being in the past I still can't slack off you know" Shouyou apologised, smiling sadly before kissing his husband on the lips

"So how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Kozume asked after a few minutes of blissful silence 

"Hopefully not long, I mean I love being reminded of the good memories of high school volleyball but there's also the bad memories" Shouyou sighed resting his head on Kozume's shoulder.

"How about since you can't ask your team to help you practice, I help you just this once" Kozume suggested and Shouyou's head shot up as he looked at his significant other with sparkling eyes

"Really!?" Shouyou asked shaking in excitement because it's not everyday that The Kenma Kozume volunteers to practise volleyball

"Yes, now come on let's get the net set up so you can practice spiking first" Kozume answered standing up, with Shouyou following right after.

They walked to the supply room to get the net and the posts and started setting it up. Once they had set up, the two did some really quick stretching so they didn't injure themselves and then got into position for setting and spiking.

It was almost completely silent except the odd "nice kill" "you're getting even better" well done sho" from Kozume when Shouyou does a really good spike, and "yes!" "it's still not good enough" "thank you Ken" from Shouyou in return. He would usually be louder but he respects that it's early in the morning.

That's how it was for a while and that's how the Nekoma and Karasuno teams found them. 

The two lovers weren't even aware of the teams walking in and watching them. Well... that was until Shouyou did a particularly high jump with a stronger than usual hit, surprising the players and coaches, making Nishinoya and Tanaka yell out.

"OUR KOHAI BECOMES SO COOL!!" 

This makes the two flinch in surprise and turn their heads so fast it was a surprise that they didn't get whiplash. 

"You actually got better shrimp, that's a surprise, I thought for sure you had a skill set low enough to match your less than average grades" Tsukishima snickered 

"The fuck you say to me beanpole?!" Shouyou yelled

"Sho you're going back into old habits again" Kozume berated him, making Shouyou snap out of his childish moment and turn to him and scratch the back of his head sheepishly

"Sorry Ken" Shouyou apologised to his lover, kissing him quickly before turning to Tsukishima and bowed "Thank you for acknowledging that I have improved but the insult wasn't necessary, I also apologise for my crude language and insult towards you" he said maturely, surprising everyone, except his lover of course.

"How?!What?!" Everyone shouted looking at him like he'd grown a second head

"What's up with everyone?" Shouyou asked confused on why they were acting so strangely

"They're just surprised that you've grown up, remember how you used to be when it came to peoples remarks?" Kozume explained 

"Oh right, that makes sense, I guess I have changed since back then" Shouyou smiled at everyone and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he realised why they were so shocked

"Did you get any better at receives or do you still receive with your face like a boke?" Kageyama asked staring sharply at Shouyou

"Why don't you see for yourself" Shouyou smirked and started walking the other side of the net, looking extremely cool and professional while doing so

"Alright challenge accepted, Hintata Boke come and spike" Kageyama got into position, with Hinata skipping excitedly into place as well and Ukai getting ready to pass the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this took so long🙏I didn't plan out the plot properly and I didn't mean to post this story when I did😅I was going to post a different on but since I had already published it I didn't just want to unpublish it because I don't want to disappoint those that have read it 😓

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there👋So I’m pretty busy a lot of the time so I don’t have a lot of time to work on writing🥺So the updates are going to be slow😣But I will try to write and post new chapters as frequently as I can😁


End file.
